


Kris' Typholsion

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Kris' Typholsion

You’d travelled somewhere you weren’t ready for in Johto, the trainers were a little over-leveled for you, and it was a struggle to take down the first couple on the route before you finally lost to the trainer and her Typholsion in your third, near-consecutive battle.

You stop the larger Pokémon from knocking out your Lycanroc, gently hugging Spike to your chest. “I give up!” You call out to the trainer, who grins at you.

“Good job, Quill!” She calls out to her Pokémon, who preens under the attention, a soft, happy growl escaping it. The trainer walks over to you, smirking a little as you return Spike to his ball. “So! What do you have for me? With a rare Pokémon like that, you’ve got to be loaded, right?”

You frown a little, shaking your head. “All I have is what I won from the last couple of trainers, and I need that for food…” you check your dex to see the meager amount of Pokédollars you have on hand. “I have some berries? Or some stat boost items–“

“Tell you what, I had fun crushing your team. So why don’t you pay me back by letting my Typhlosion here crush you?” She winks a little, motioning to a grove in the trees nearby. “You’re new to Johto, right? I’ve heard all you Alolans just [i]love[/i] your Pokémon. Maybe you can try something new.”

You turn a little pink and huff, dusting yourself off as you stand to face her. “I’ve had plenty of new experiences while I’ve been here in Johto.” You tell her, then glance at the Pokémon in question.

Typholsion’s fire-red eyes regard you, a near-grin crossing it’s face. You see it’s fangs, sharp and a little daunting, but also see it’s large, flat tongue, and you can’t can’t help but think about exactly where you’d like that tongue to go to work on you.

You nod to yourself after thinking about it for a moment, then head toward the grove of trees she’d motioned to. You hear her cheer behind you, then the loud steps of the large Pokémon following you.

Once you’re in the cover of the trees, the Typhlosion rushes you, letting out a loud growl as it knocks you to your knees.

You lose your breath for a second, and glance back at his trainer as she comes into view, the grin still plastered to her face. “He’s a little frisky. It’s been a while since he’s mated.” She informs you, moving over to undo your pants for you.

She tugs them, and your underwear down, her grin finally changing for a look of awe. “Oooh! He usually doesn’t get to have pussy.” Her fingers slide over your core, and she pulls them away to see how slick you are, rubbing her fingers together before spreading them. “And you’re already so wet… he’s going to love this treat, aren’t you, Quill?”

A loud churr emanates from above you, and you see the trainer reach behind you again before you feel the hard tip of a cock pressing inside you. The flare at the head pops in, making you moan, before the large Pokémon behind you is released by his trainer to start a hard, deep, slow fuck.

Typhlosion pins you beneath him, churring and growling as he thrusts into you, making your toes curl with each slow press of his large cock.

You whine softly when he starts moving faster, then moan again when his trainer starts to rub your clit.

“He’s pretty big, huh?” The girl grins at you, her fingers easily moving over your hard clit to get you off. “Just wait until he really gets going…”

A loud groan is pulled from you as you come, shaking and squeezing around the cock inside you, and it drives Typhlosion on faster.

He bites at the back of your coat, your hood between his teeth as he plows your pussy for all it’s worth.

While you’re used to the fast, hard fucking your Lycanroc gives you, Typhlosion seems to last forever, and with the stimulation from his trainer, you’re whimpering as you come around him, two, three, four times.

She pulls her hand away and you whine at the loss, only to be pleasantly surprised when she sheds her shorts and sits in front of you, legs spread so you can service her as well as her Pokémon.

You moan happily as you lick and suck at her pussy, trying to fuck her with your tongue as Typhlosion roars above you, making sure you’re full of his cock with every rut.

You come again, faltering in your ministrations, and the trainer forces your head back into her quim, shuddering above you.

“Give it to him, Quill!” You hear her moan happily above you, grinding up against your tongue.

Typhlosion lets go, hammering your pussy hard enough that you’ll be wonderfully sore later, and you whimper again as you feel the large Pokémon’s cock start to twitch inside you.

That’s the only warning you have as he releases inside you moments later, stuffing you with load after load of molten-hot cum.

You try to focus on getting his trainer off as he fills you, never stopping his deep rutting.

When the trainer above you moans loudly and falls back to the ground panting, the Pokémon above you pulls away, the flared head of his cock popping out of you along with a generous glob of cum.

You collapse on the ground, waiting until your release wears off and you gain control of your legs again.

The trainer and her Pokémon recover faster, and she returns the Typhlosion to his ball before getting up and pulling her shorts back on.

She helps you up instead of leaving you there, and even produces some wipes to help you clean up. “Thanks for that.” She grins at you happily. “I’m Kris, by the way.”

“I’m Kyng.” You manage to get the words out as you pull your pants back on.

“We’re from New Bark Town. If you’re ever in the area again, you should stop and see us.” Kris grins at you again, though she looks a little more tired than last time. “My boyfriend Silver’s Feraligator and my Typhlosion would love to have a repeat performance.”

You nod and smile back at her. “I might be able to stop by.”

You go your separate ways after registering each other’s information in your Pokédexes. You head back the way you came, going to the nearest Pokémon Center to heal your team before going to train so next time, you can beat her and repay the favor.


End file.
